Reflective garments, and especially reflective vests and harnesses are used frequently by fireman, rescue workers, highway patrol officers and miners. The vest or harness increases the visibility of the wearer when light is directed upon him. Hence, reflective garments improve the security of persons working in the dark, and prevent accident to those walking along roadways during evening dusk or at night.
Although many types of reflective vests and harnesses are available commercially, their shape and purpose are not always suitable for wearing by a number of individuals walking along highways.
For example, the protective vest described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,106; issued to Barnes et al on Sep. 28, 1993 may be bothersome to the lightly dressed runner, or to those walking short distances to a friend's place. The vest is not practical either for a jogger who carries an extra sweater on his shoulders or a pack sack on his back.
Another example of a reflective garment is the harness described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,579 issued to Demerest on Aug. 26, 1975. Many pedestrians may find that the garment does not match the style of a semiformal costume.
Both types of reflective garment may be cumbersome to some for storing between uses, or for carrying along in anticipation of a late return from an evening walk. In that sense, the vest may hardly be folded over and carried in someone's pant pocket. Although the harness is foldable into a compact shape, if it is not contained, it soon returns to a unhandy ball of interlaced ribbons,
Consequently, these types of reflective garment are not found when needed, or are simply not worn by those appearance conscious persons.